Coffee Craze
by Yue-Ryo
Summary: This is the story of a girl, who hates the village she lives in, can't go back to her old village, and has one thing she loves... coffee. Now she has to go to the one place she can... bad summary, I know... -discontinued-
1. Runaway

_Sure, this stories title makes it sound funny,_

_But that doesn't mean every day will be sunny…_

_No one said it would be all fun and games,_

_There will be sadness and there will be shame…_

_Italics are thoughts from the POV_

'Inside apostrophes are other people's thoughts'

"Talking…"

action/noise

**Chapter 1**

**Runaway**

? POV

_I have to get away! _

rustle

_What was that?_

"This way! Look over there!" voices came ringing out from in the forest. The shadows could conceal most anything, but what were the people looking for? Surely no human would dare go into this forest… the forest in Otogakure no Sato. (Literally means Village Hidden among Sound)

"Found you!"

_No! They found me! HELP! Why can't I talk…?_

"NO! ... Thank God, it was just a dream…"

_I better leave, I'm almost out just a half a kilometer or so … How did I even fall asleep here, in the forest…?Oh well, I just have a little more ways to go in order to get out of this horrible country, if you can even call it that…_

**Outside of Suna –**

_I finally made it here…_

smiles proudly

"Who are you? Show me your passport," a male voice said directly to me. (Can you guess who?)

"Hi! I would like to see the kazekage! " I said while putting on a fake smile…

"What is your reason?"

"I want to become a villager of Suna, what else? And, why do you want to know?" I started to let go of the smile I had only because it was starting to hurt my face.

"I am part of Suna's ANBU, and it's my job to know…" (Hey, I never said it was Gaara if that's who you thought it was…)

"Oh, can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I meet the kazekage so that I can become a citizen of Sunagakure…?"

"Well…"

After a looooooong questioning I was finally let into Suna to meet the Kazekage… The ANBU guys had to escort me though…

"Okay, this way, Miss," the ANBU member said, which I don't like being called "Miss".

"Don't call me that," I murmured.

"What?" He looked back at me, he was leading in front, which frightened me since I couldn't see what his face looked like under the eagle mask, yes eagle, do NOT ask.

"Nothing!"

He faced forward again, at this point, and I let out a very soft sigh of relief so that he would be unable to hear me.

**–A few hours later –**

"Ano, ano, ano…"

"Is something wrong, **mister**?" I asked making sure he heard me say "mister"… _Let's see how he likes it!_

"What'd you call me?"

"Nothing…"

"Ok… Well, I can't find the Kazekage tower…"

"Isn't that it right there?" I pointed to a tower that was literally 3 f-ing feet away! How stupid can this guy be!?!?

"I see you made it here…" a mysterious voice said to me.

* * *

I tried to make a cliffhanger… So how'd I do? I don't care if you flame me or if you praise my work, just review… (I know not many people tell you to flame 'em but I guess I just did…) I think I'll keep updating this story when I feel like it even if no one likes it cuz my friend and I came up with it… 


	2. Are You Really the Kazekage

**DISCLAIMER:** Forgot to say this last time, but I do NOT own Naruto… I don't even completely own Ta… oops, almost gave away her name…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Are You Really the Kazekage?**

* * *

? POV

"I see you made it here…" a mysterious voice said to me.

I turned on my heels as fast as I could in order to see who it was, but by the time I had turned in a 180° angle, whoever was there, was gone…

"Miss, you have to wait before going inside. We're leaving so as soon as you're told you can go in, go into the tower."

"Okay, **sir**."

**Later**

Finally, after what seemed to be hours of waiting, I was allowed into the building. Although I got into the building, when I reached the door to the Kazekage's office, I had to wait.

While waiting, I heard a noise. I decided to listen to what was going on in the office. Carefully, I gently placed my ear to the office door and waited for the sound vibrations to echo through the room, to the place I was now standing.

I waited, but not too long before I heard someone say words that I did not understand for the door muffled the voices. Shortly after, there was a 'thud', almost as if someone had carried a heavy box and dropped it abruptly on the wooden floor. But the sound told me it was something heavier than a box…

"Come in…" A voice came from the room.

As I entered through the door, I saw a girl dragging a body out of the room. I only got a small glimpse of it, but I was sure the body had a head protector with the sound symbol engraved into it.

The girl came back in shortly after removing the body from the center of the floor, and she proceeded to clean the blood stains from the floor, walls, ceiling, etc. Her facial expression wasn't what I thought it would be. She didn't show any emotion towards the fact that she was cleaning up blood. So of course I assumed she was a ninja and used to blood, little did I know then that she was used to cleaning the blood of 'victims' of the most powerful ninja in Suna, the Kazekage.

I looked about the room, but I saw no trace of the Kazekage. The only thing actually referring to the Kazekage within the room was a wall with pictures of the former and current Kazekages. I scanned over the portraits, but stopped as my eyes went over the last one. It showed a man with brown hair, barely noticeable under the hat that I assume Kazekages wear. He appeared in his late thirties or early forties, so I new it was possible for him to have kids, possibly even around my age.

I looked about the room, seeing the many books about the room on the shelves, and a few on the desk. Still, the girl was cleaning, but of course I didn't know who she was. I decided not to ask since she didn't look like one who would answer.

As I was wondering how many times the girl had cleaned up blood from the floor, since she appeared to be getting it out of the crevices quite easily, the chair behind the desk spun around revealing something, or I should say someone, I didn't expect.

Now sitting behind the oak table with papers scattered over it was a boy, not a man, but a boy who couldn't be any older than me. He had red hair that reminded me of the flames that rise high above the ground in a fire. His eyes were that of the sea, looking into the distance and yet straight in front of him. They were filled with murderous intent, at the same time, they were so sad. On his forehead was what at first I thought was a tattoo, but I shortly realized it was a scar.

"What do you need here?" a monotone voice questioned sending tingles down my spine.

"I would like to become a citizen of Suna…" I stated hiding my fear, careful not to stutter.

"Fine. We'll discuss this in privacy…"

The girl that was cleaning immediately got up and closed all of the doors except one, she then left, making sure that the last door was shut on her was out. I could have sworn she locked the doors, but I said nothing about it.

"Well, first I will need you to state your name…"

"Uchiha Tally desu."

"Uchiha… Tally…?"

"Hai," I confirmed so that he will know that I was not joking.

"Tally!" the boy yelled, but this time with a different voice. It wasn't an extremely high voice; it just had that slight hint of being a girl's voice… (The voice kinda sounded like Paku Romi's voice if you know who she is…)

"Huh?" by know I didn't fully understand what was going on.

"Oh… Wait," the boy said, again with the strange voice, and a puff of smoke surrounded him. As the smoke began to fade away, I was asked, "Do you remember me?"

Once the smoke was completely gone I could see his face, or I should say her face! I was speechless, I couldn't even conjure up a 'yep' or an 'of course'. I was frozen, not able to even think. My brain was in such shock that I almost stopped breathing.

"Tally, Tori Shiro desu! Remember?"

I looked at the girl now standing in front of me. She had a rounded face that made her pug nose look cute instead of big like on that one ANBU(he had removed his mask for less than 5 seconds, but that was enough for me to see his ugly face with sweat rolling down… very disturbing). Her hair was cut short, but still had a long enough length to put up into a ponytail. I would describe her as being an image of winter… even if I hate winter; I thought that she looked so cute. Her hair was that of pure snow, except for it had streaks of blood red, giving the image of an assassination in the middle of winter. Her skin was so pale that it had something of a resemblance to frost. Her eyes, I can't explain them, not because there are no words to describe them, but because at times they are a crystal blue, making you think you are staring strait into her soul and her into you. Other times, they have the appearance of fire warming you when nothing else will, chasing away Jack Frost so that he can nip at you no more.

"Shiro-chan?!?! It's been…" I began to say, but was cut off.

"About eight years…"

"That long? What happened while I was gone? You look a lot different… Your hair used to be down to your knees and it used to be pure white… Did you get highlights in it or something? And I need proof that you're who you say you are…"

"In order, yes it has been that long. The Uchiha clan was killed except for you, Itachi, and Sasuke, I moved to Suna for special reasons. I cut my hair so that it's easier to fight. And I didn't get highlights, it's natural…"

"Wait… what did you say?"

"It's natural?"

"Before that."

"It has been that long…?"

"After that."

"Uchiha clan was killed except for you, Itachi, and Sasuke?"

"No, no, no! Although that is good to know… Who killed them all?"

"Itachi…"

"Always thought he'd go bad… But the thing after that…"

"I cut my hair?"

"NO!!!! In the middle," I said gesturing with my hands.

"Oh, I moved to Suna for special reasons…"

"What 'special reasons'?"

"Afraid I can't tell you that…" Shiro said, smiling mischievously at me…

"Ok then, show me the proof you really are Shiro-chan…"

As soon as I asked this, she turned her back to me. She then revealed her shoulder blades, nothing more, nothing less. Upon her shoulder blades was an image that only she and I knew of. It was a birthmark of hers. It was the wings of a bird…

* * *

I hope that this was long enough (7 pages) as well as descriptive. Please tell me if you would like me to post a picture of Shiro on my profile… Well, please review Ja ne... 


	3. 500 fing pages of questionnaire!

**Shiro Tori:** If anyone was confuzzled 'bout my name in the last chappie, my first name is Shiro…

**Tally Uchiha:** And o' course my first name is Tally…

**Shiro:** Well, duh… Everyone knows that…

**Tally:** Oh, shut it…

**Shiro:** Well, here's somethin' else readers should know…

**Shiro & Tally: **Masashi Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto!!!!1!one

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**500 f-ing pages of questionnaire!**

* * *

Tally's POV:

"Well… I guess that proves it…" I said in shock that I had found my best friend after not seeing her for years…

"Yep… Now, you want to get into Suna, right?" she asked me.

"Right…" I said suspiciously wondering what she was planning.

"Well, then you have to," she paused and searched for something on the desk, making me sweat-drop, "fill out this questionnaire," she stated as she dropped a stack of paper that was larger than the size of my head into my arms!

I read one of the questions; it asked 'For what reason do you wish to become a citizen?' '_I guess this'll be easy'_ I thought as I started scribbling answers onto the paper.

"So how many pages are there?" I asked, still scribbling on the paper.

"About 500…"

"I shouldn't a asked…"

* * *

Shiro's POV:

I walked out of the room as Tally was writing answers left and right. I decided that I should go make plans for where she's going to stay, so I left the tower.

As I walked through the streets of Suna, I noticed nothing had really changed. All the people were acting the same as before Tally came, and no one would ever change.

Whenever I walk through the streets, I hear people whispering, as well as mothers calling their children to come inside… whenever _I _am out on the streets. If there were a lunatic running the streets, people would act less suspicious.

I hear men talk about work and about their nagging wives as they drink sake at the outdoor bars, and I hear women whisper to each other, not realizing I can hear them. I hear them saying things such as:

"There _She_ goes…"

"Watch out, I hear she can easily destroy a country!"

"I heard she is the same thing as _Him_…"

"That's the girl married to _Him_."

and so much more. It hurts to hear them, they don't think of my as a person, they think of me as a monster. Everyone says that I destroyed my country…

I decided I felt like reminiscing some old memories, a few good, but mostly bad.

I head to the place I refer to as my home and I opened the door to the bedroom. It has a lot of black in it, but it also has blood red décor. I walked in; passing the King sized bed and went to a door. I opened it to reveal a small room, that had little decorations, and I entered.

* * *

This is probably my shortest chappie, gomen… well, Ja! 


	4. Returnable Memories p1

**Shiro:** Konbonwa…

**Tally: **_Hits Shiro on the head…_

**Shiro: **Nani?

**Tally:** Don't say "Konbonwa" people might be reading this while it's not evening! Say-

**Shiro:** "Konichicha"?

**Tally:** Yes… Baka Shiro, stop always cutting me off… By the way, you do know that-

**Shiro:** -the owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto…

**Tally:** I thought I told you to stop that!

_Shiro smiles evilly…_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Returnable Memories**

* * *

Shiro's POV:

I walked into the tiny room knowing exactly what I was going to do. I flipped the light switch and the light struggled slightly to turn on. I walked into the room further and slid open a glass door. Leaning in, I turned a knob, starting the shower…

Unlike most Japanese households, I had a shower, not a bath. There were at least two reasons for this; 1, it's not healthy for me to take baths, 2. Well, the second is a bit more complicated. It has to do with the person I'm married to…

Once everything was ready, I felt the temperature of the water; it was almost freezing, so I turned the knob towards the C. I had gotten used to this shower; you turn it towards the C, it gets warmer, turn it towards the H, and it gets colder.

I stepped in and as the water trickled down I began to sing, since I was in a small, enclosed space, my voice echoed as I sang. I'm not a bad singer; I couldn't be because some of my jutsus involve my voice and singing. My voice is somewhat like Paku Romi (Romi Paku). Not quite the same, though. I can sing some of her songs well, though.

I made hand signs and I began to sing _Returnable Memories_:

moeru you na yuugure ni terasareta senaka ni wa

samekitta te no hira wa todokanai

sukui age kudake chiru suna no kakera nanka ja

futari wo tsunaida egao wo torimodosu koto sae dekinai

kanashimi ga kono mune wo eguru hodo no

migite ni wa itami sae nai keredo

ushinatta nukumori wo wasurenai

sashi nobeta kono te ni wa kitto nanika

nokoshitemiseru

koukai wo furiharai kono kisha ni norikonda

yakusoku wo hatasu tame hashitteyuku

kurushimi no kazu dake shiawase ni nareru no nara

ore tachi wa doko e mukatte nani wo te ni ireru no darou ka

doko made mo tsudzuiteku rasen no you ni

nigeru koto dekinai michi wo aruite

shinjitsu wo shiru tsumi ni furuete mo

kurushimi wo chikara ni mokaetemiseru

doko e itte mo

kanashimi ga kono mune wo eguru hodo no

migite ni wa itami sae nai keredo

ushinatta nukumori wo wasurenai

sashi nobeta kono te ni wa kitto nanika

nokoshitemiseru

(If you want the translation, I can give it to you…)

As I sang there was music. As I got to the end of the song, I was able to remember everything. The jutsu wasn't for the music… the song was the jutsu…

In flooded my memories as I decided to think of everything, from the beginning…

End POV

_(Long)_** Flashback**…_ About 15 years earlier…_

**The sky was quickly changing from light to darkness. Darkness never before seen in this village, the village known for amazing bloodlines…**

**Bijuu, the creatures that destroy without thinking twice. All countries know of nine (9), but there are actually eighteen (18); two (2) of each type, one (1) male and one (1) female. **

**No one thought of the possibility of there being more bijuu than nine, but there were twice as many.**

**This one village, the village known by many at the time, was about to go through a horrible event. One that Konohagakure no Sato had gone through only a few months ago… Only this time on a larger scale. Instead of one bijuu, there were nine attacking.**

**Many ninjas were thrashed about, thrown by the tailed creatures. The Ichibi used the sand about to sink many down to the depths of what seemed like hell.**

**The other bijuu used their special abilities with the elements to eliminate as many ninjas around as possible.**

**The Kage noticed the bijuu winning and decided there was no other choice; he would have to pull off the same trick the Gondaime Hokage of Konoha did. This time, though, instead of one bijuu there were nine. Luckily a child had just been born, a baby girl, whose father had died almost as soon as the mother had gotten the news she was pregnant. He had died protecting the mother, his last words were, "Better one than two…" The mother died giving birth with words spilling out of her dry mouth, "Better old than new…"**

**Both parents had given their life for the child lest he could do was give the child permanent protection, all nine bijuu attacking. **

**He formed the seals and all nine bijuu were sealed within the single child.**

**Just before he died, he saw something on the child's back, a mark never to be erased. Two bird wings. He realized he just gave her extra protection; her parents had left her with ****the**** White Bird's wings through their self sacrifice. At that moment, he gave her a name, the very honorable name of Shiro Tori.**

—_**A little less than three years later—**_

"**NO! I HATE HER! SHE SHOULD DIE!" a women who was in her mid-thirties yelled as a girl trembled hiding behind an older man.**

**Shiro's POV:**

**I was scared. I could hear my knees knock together and my teeth crash together. On my arms I could feel small bumps that I usually only got when I was cold.**

**I should be used to the women who take care of me yelling, saying I was worthless. Isn't that how all mothers are? I thought so, until I saw other peoples' families walking and laughing together.**

**I'm used to getting a different "mother" multiple times a month, but there can't be many women left to take care of me… I shouldn't about it, though, since jii-chan said he'd take care of it…**

—_**A month or so later—**_

**It's the first time I get to celebrate my birthday! I'm so excited. This new "mother" jii-chan found for me has been nice; I hope she doesn't suddenly change like all the others…**

"**Shiro-chan! I've got a surprise for you!" the one known as my mother called.**

"**Hai!" I replied hurrying down the stairs only to be stopped by the words haha said. (haha is Japanese for mom/mother when you're talking to others about your family…)**

"**Don't rush down the stairs like that, I wouldn't want you to get hurt…" this sentence cause my face to have a smile plastered upon it… Haha is always looking out for me, that's why I'm glad she's the one jii-chan found for me…**

**I rushed into the kitchen to find a**

"**Keeki!" (cake)**

"**Yep, make a wish and blow out the candles!"**

**Most people wish for very unreasonable and unrealistic things, but my wish wasn't…**

**As I gently closed my eyes I started to wish as hard as I could and blew the three candles out with ease…**

**I opened my eyes and haha was smiling at me, and I smiled at her. But something horrible happened after that…**

**I passed out…**

**I don't know why, but everything just went black, almost as if something in my mind was trying to take control…**

**When I finally awoke, I was horrified at what I saw… The entire village, actually the whole country it seemed, was destroyed. I couldn't find a speck of life until I heard something…**

"**Shiro," came a voice.**

"**Jii-chan!" I yelled in a terrified voice as I ran over to him.**

"**Good, you're not hurt… You have blood on you but you're not hurt…"**

"**What?!?" I yelled, "Why are you worrying about me when-" I began to cry letting tears stream down my cheeks for the first time…**

"**Don't cry Shiro…" he tried to comfort me even with more than half of his body being bloody and broken.**

**I couldn't take it anymore, I fell onto my knees, crashing against the abused ground and hugged him, knowing it could be the last chance I get…**

"**Arigatou," I whispered not knowing if he could hear me, but he did.**

"**Before I leave this world, I must tell you something only the villagers knew…" he started saying as I let go and faced him…**

…

**I was in total shock. If you looked at my eyes you would see them wide… Instead of my usually calm face which would occasionally let a smile show through, my mouth dropped open slightly and my eyes were filled with what would appear to be confusion, shock, and maybe a hint of hate?**

"**Jii-chan, this isn't true, right? Tell me you're joking… please, Jii-chan," I begged but there was no response, "Jii-chan, don't go to sleep, please! Don't leave!"**

"**Shiro, I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer, and neither can you… You have to leave, there's nothing left in this village anymore… Here…" he handed me an object which I took.**

**It was a box, and it was decorated magnificently. It was all black with a picture of a white bird on it. Amazingly there was something else on it I found breathtaking. It was blood, blood was spattered on it yet somehow it didn't touch the bird, not a single spec… **

"**Arigatou, Jii-chan," I whispered as I saw him smile his last smile as he closed his eyes never to open them again. He released his last breath and I did something most would call me a devil child for doing it…**

**I smiled. I know it's strange, but I smiled. Even though my mouth showed happiness, though, my eyes told a completely different story.**

**A single teardrop… I let it fall to the ground where the corpse of Jii-chan lay…**

**Now to do as he told me to do…**

—_**1 year later—**_

"**I'm here," I proudly stated as I stared at the gateway.**

"**You there, who are you and why are you here?" a voice called towards me drawing my attention.**

"**Konichicha! I'm Shiro Tori and I need a home…" I said loosing my enthusiasm with every word.**

"**Oh, how old are you?"**

"**I'm only four years of age today"**

"**Come with us," he said as he led me to a tall tower with the fire symbol on it…**

**After walking into the building, I was told to go to a certain room, I did.**

"**Hello," an old man said to me.**

"**Konichicha," I said shyly.**

—_**A few hours later—**_

"**You're officially a citizen of Konoha," he said with a smile.**

"**Arigatou"**

"**But are you sure you want to start being a ninja already?"**

"**Hai," and with that I left.**

**As I walked through my new home village I wondered what kind of people I would meet…**

"**Duck!" I heard someone scream.**

"**Nani? Wh-" I was cut off by seeing kunai heading my way. I put my hands in a way that others might think of as defense.**

…

"**Wow… How'd you do that?" I heard a girl question me.**

"**What?"**

"**You caught all of the kunai…" she stated.**

"**Honto?"**

"**Honto… Wait, weren't you trying to catch them?"**

"**Well, I wasn't sure if I missed a few stray ones…"**

"**Oh… okay," she said, giving me a small smile.**

"**Oi."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Why'd you say 'duck'?"**

**For some reason the girl started busting out laughing. This was the first time in a very, very long time I had seen so many happy people.**

**Little did I know it wouldn't last long…**

"**So where are you from?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**I haven't seen you before, so you must be from somewhere else…" she reasoned.**

"**I was born in a village that is now gone and I've been traveling for the last year or so…"**

"**How old are you?"**

"**Four years old, why?"**

"**nani****?!?!?!" she half yelled, "YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS ME AND HAVE ALREADY TRAVELED FOR A YEAR?!?!"**

"**Yea"**

"**So… Are your parents unpacking at your house? I mean, you couldn't have been traveling on your own…"**

**I began to have a very depressed expression on my face…**

"**M-my parents?"**

"**Yea," she said, still excited as ever.**

"**I never knew my mother or father…"**

"**Oh, gomen." **

"**No problems," I said trying to sound cheerful.**

"**I'm Uchiha Tally, by the way, and you?"**

"**Tori Shiro desu."**

**-snicker snicker- **

**She then started laughing so hard I thought her head was going to explode! In between her laughs she coughed out, "You're –laugh- named after –laugh- a white BIRD???!!!1one"**

—_**After about a year—**_

"**Oi, when's your birthday?"**

"**Soon"**

"**When's 'soon'?"**

"**Soon…"**

"**Come on, tell me," she whined at me.**

"**Why?"**

"**Cuz I wanna know."**

"**Well, I don't want to tell you."**

"…**meanie…" she murmured crossing her arms in disappointment.**

—_**A few days later—**_

"**Ohayo" Tally and I said in unison.**

"**Ohayo," Sensei replied, "We're going on a trip for awhile."**

"**How long's 'awhile'?" that was Tally, of course, since I don't really care, but she has family so…**

"**A few days… A month… maybe a year…"**

"**Nani?!?"**

* * *

**END PART 1**

**Shiro:** That's probably the longest chappie you're gonna get…

**Tally:** SHIRO!!!! It's called a 'chapter'! Get it in your thick skull already!

**Shiro:** Do you mean the skull I have in my room?

**Tally:** Sometimes you freak me out…

**Shiro:** I know… -smirks- anyways, this chappie was extra long to make up for all the time it hasn't been updated for…

**Tally: **Yea! It's over 17 pages so be happy!!!!!!!!! –Whispers- Or I'll send Shiro after you telling her you're bleeding…

**Shiro:** BLOOD?!?!? Where? I want it! Give it! –attacks Tally-


	5. Returnable Memories p2

Chapter 5

**Shiro:** For once, I'll let Tally start…

**Tally:** Honto? Cool. Well, let's make this short and sweet; the owner of Naruto is-

**Shiro:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Tally:** SHIRO! I thought **I** was the one saying it today and that you were gonna stay quiet!

**Shiro:** demo, you were taking too long…

**Tally:** Why you- _-gets cut off by theme music-_

There's a typo in the last chapter. 'Tori Shiro' should really be 'Nami Shiro-Tori'. Sorry 'bout that.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Returnable Memories part 2**

Shiro's POV:

**Continuation of the flashback (told you it was long)**

"**Nani?!" Tally yelled out, "Why do we have to leave for that long?"**

"**Tally's right," I aided Tally in her argument, "It's not right to keep her away from her family."**

"**Well, it's for training, you want to become stronger than your cousins don't you?" she asked looking at Tally, then looked to me saying, "and you want what happened when you were three to never happen again, right?"**

**Tally then had a confused face as she turned towards me. I stared sensei in the eye and gave a look that told her "If you don't shut up now, you'll be in a life or death staring contest with one of the nine bijuu" that shut her up for good about the subject. **

"**Anyway, you two aren't the only ones coming," she changed the subject. "Tally, your twin is coming too."**

"**What?!" Tally yelled, "I thought it was just girls' training this time, why does he have to also learn new techniques?"**

"**Ryuu is coming?" I asked somewhat excitedly, Tally and Ryuu were my first friends after all, so I was happy that both would come. **

"**Well, maybe we can trick some people in whatever town we go to at least," Tally tried to stay optimistic, at least somewhat that is.**

"**What do you mean 'maybe'?" I asked, "It's for sure. Tally, how many people can tell you two apart at any time?"**

"**One."**

"**And that is?"**

"**You, of course," Tally said, "Not even you can, Sensei."**

"**Nami-san, how are you able to anyway?" Sensei asked. She always called me by my surname, why she's so formal, I don't know. Only the adults call me Nami-san or anything like that.**

"**Simple," I responded.**

"**Well?"**

"**I'm not telling," the truth was I couldn't tell anyone about this type of thing. I mean, how do you tell people that I have the rarest thing in the entire world? It's known as Zenbuchi. I'm the last one with it, everyone else is dead. If you talk to people, they'll automatically tell you that it's just some legend, a myth, but there are a few people who know it's real. If you wanted a list of who knew what it was, it's quite short:**

**Yondaime Hokage**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Kurenai Yuhi**

**Asuma Sarutobi**

**Maito Gai**

**Jiraiya**

**Tsunade**

**Orochimaru**

**Akatsuki**

**And all of the Hokage not mentioned**

**Pretty much the Sannin, Hokage, Akatsuki and some select Jounin. Other than that, pretty much no one else knows. It's the same with the Nami clan, Hanegakure no Sato, and Tsubasa no Kuni. They all were real, but were destroyed. After it was all in rubles it disappeared from this planet, it's like it was sent to another dimension.**

"**Anyway, what's up with this heat?" I asked, "It's horrible."**

"**What? I think it's cold," Tally replied.**

"**That's because you're fire obsessive. One of the Uchiha traits I guess."**

"**No I'm not, besides, everyone knows you're insane."**

"**Your point…?" I questioned.**

"**Oh yeah, you take that as a compliment, huh?"**

"**Only the insane prosper," a voice suddenly came.**

"**Hey, Ryuu. 'Sup?" I replied.**

"**Blah.blah.blah. Ryuu, you're just trying to get on her good side so she doesn't test any of her jutsus on you," Tally remarked.**

"**Well, that's reasonable and… good tactics. Remember the last time I tested a new jutsu on him?" I asked.**

"**True… Hey, Sensei, are we leaving yet?" Tally asked.**

"**Just about… There we go. Okay, let's go!" she yelled enthusiastically then looked around seeing no one.**

"**You're too slow, Sensei!" Tally yelled back, we were all far ahead of her.**

—_**Later on at an open field—**_

"**We'll stop here for the night," Sensei announced.**

"**But Sensei, isn't there a town or something," Tally whined.**

"**Yes, but we won't be going there…" she replied.**

"**But why?" she moaned.**

"**Uh, well… You see," she stuttered.**

"**Well?" Ryuu was getting interested now.**

"**Because it's a town we can't enter," Sensei tried to slip around the subject.**

"**Huh? What are they under some Lord's control? Do they need help?" the twins continued to ask questions.**

"**I'm banned," I said bluntly.**

* * *

It's been so long that I just wanted to give all ya'll sumthin' to read.


	6. It's just not working

**To former faithful readers:**

I am sorry to say that I have lost interest in this fandom and will be discontinuing this story. I know I should have said this quite some time ago, but I always had thought I might go back to it, but now I have finally decided that I can't continue something I no longer feel inspired to write…

If anyone wishes to continue this story themselves, they have my permission to do so, even though I find it highly unlikely anyone will want to do so. If someone _does_ want to continue to write (or revamp) this story, however, I would appreciate a link that I can put up here to direct readers.

Thank you for reading this story in the past, and I'm sorry that I couldn't stick through to the end.

I hope you find many stories to appease your fandom appetites,

**Yue-Ryo**

_P.S. Recently I have been working on a story or two for BBC's Merlin. It's a fantastic show (even though it is not anime –shock-) I hope to post it here on fanfic if it turns out, but I will only do so after I have finished because of what happened with my failed attempts at posting chapter by chapter stories as I wrote. Wish me luck_


End file.
